kuroko no Birthday
by kisecchi95
Summary: acara yang diadakan oleh rekan-rekan untuk anggota yang sedang berulang tahun. just read, and enjoy read


tittle : Kuroko no Birthday

disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi - Kuroko no Basket

warning : OCC maybe

* * *

"Kantoku, etto.. " Kagami memanggil Riko sang pelatih.

"Ada apa Kagami ?"

"Etto.." Kagami membisikkan sesuatu pada Riko entah apa yang dia bicarakan. Tiba-tiba wajah Riko berubah..

"Hee ? Hontou ka ?" Wajah Riko berubah menjadi berseri-seri.

"Heeh" jawab Kagami.

"Ne, Minnaaaaaa.." Panggil Riko pada semua anggota Seirin yang berlatih, kebetulan Kuroko sedang ada urusan.

"Ada apa Kantoku ?" Tanya Hyuuga.

"Kalian semua kesini sebentar" jawab Riko.

Seluruh anggota pun berkumpul dan mendengarkan apa yang Riko ceritakan.

"Ah, souka" jawab Kiyoshi. "Jadi, kita akan membuat pesta ?" Lanjut Kiyoshi.

"Memang kita akan melakukan itu, aho!" Balas Hyuuga sambil menjitak kepala Kiyoshi.

"Jya, aku dan Mitobe dan Tsucida juga yang akan membuatkan makanannya" Koganei menawarkan diri pada Kantoku.

"Hee ? Bukan kah seharusnya perempuan yang memasaaak ? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memasak" balas Riko. Semua anggota sudah ketakukan.

"Tenang Kantoku, biar kami saja yang membuatnya" jawab Koganei dan Tsucida bersamaan, dan disusul oleh anggukan Mitobe.

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

"Kantoku, kita lebih baik menyiapkan kebutuhan lainnya saja" ajak Hyuuga.

"Ho, ulangtahun dalam ulangan" kata Izuki sambil menuliskan beberapa kalimat dalam note kecilnya.

"Lebih baik kau diam saja Izuki, aho!" balas Hyuuga.

"Ahhaha, Hyuuga-kun, kau sangat bersemangat sekali" lanjut Kiyoshi.

"U-urusai, daho!"

"Baiklah, kita mulai 'Rencana Ultah'nya" teriak Riko.

"Haaaaaaaaaaai...!" Balas semuanya.

Mereka pulang dan mulai melakukan rencana yang mereka lakukan. Kuroko yang masih tak tau apa pun, datang ke gym.

"He ? Tidak ada siapapun" kata Kuroko yang masih terdiam melihat kearah gym.

"Hai, nigou kita pulang saja"

Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

-skip time-

"Nigou, jangan seperti itu. Kalau kau seperti itu, aku tidak bisa memandikanmu" Kuroko yang sedang bingung mendiamkan nigou yang tak ingin mandi juga.

"Tetsuya, makan malam sudah siap. Cepat mandinya" panggil sang ibu sambil membereskan meja makannya.

"Hai, okaa-san" jawab Kuroko dan bergegas memandikan nigou.

"Itadakimasu" ucap Kuroko dan memakan makanannya. Dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Bip..bip..bip..

"Email ? Dari siapa ?" Kuroko yang sedang membaca buku pun langsung membuka pesan email itu.

"Kagami-kun ?" Kuroko pun membuka email yang Kagami kirim.

'From : Kagami Taiga  
Subject : read this! Kuroko

"Datanglah ke taman Kawa besok jam 7 malam'

"Taman ? Besok ?"

-keesokan harinya-

"Tetsuya-kun, jangan pulang terlalu malam"

"Hai, okaa-san. Ittekimasu" sapa Kuroko dan pergi menuju taman tempatnya janjian dengan Kagami.

"Yo!" Sapa Kagami pada Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, ada apa ingin bertemu denganku ?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

"Begitukah, baiklah"

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan keberbagai tempat dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan besar yang tak asing bagi mereka berdua.

"Se-sekolah ? Untuk apa datang ke sekolah, Kagami-kun ?"

"Kau tau rumor disekolah, Kuroko"

"Rumor"

"Ah, gausah banyak ngomongnya! Yang penting kita masuk dulu aja!" Teriak Kagami dan menarik tangan Kuroko.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Sekolah memang menakutkan saat malam. Dilain tempat..

"Ne, kurokocchi mana-ssu ?" Teriak Kise lebay.

"Kise, kau berisik sekali nanodayo" balas Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Shin-chan~~ kenapa kau membawa benda seperti itu ?" Tanya Takao sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kau jangan berisik, Takao. Tentunya ini adalah lucky item nodayo"

"Ta-tapi Shin-chan..ahhahahahaha!" Tawa Takao berisik.

"Hey! Kalian ini jangan berisik aja! Cepet bantuin" Teriak Riko.

"Ini yang aku benci dari Kouhai. Kau tak dengar apa kata senpai ? Bersiaplah untuk mati sekarang, AHO!" Teriak Hyuuga dengan memasang tampang seremnya.

"Maa, maa, Hyuuga, tenanglah sedikit" lerai Kiyoshi.

"Yabai! Hyuuga-kun/captain sedang dalam clutch timenya"

Kise, Midorima, dan Takao hanya bisa terdiam melihat captain tim Seirin seperti ini.

"Wahh~ kuenya terlihat enak. Aku jadi ingin memakannya"

"Jangan memakannya, Mura" larang seseorang berambut hitam.

"Hee ? Kenapa ? Aku ingin memakannya Muro-chin" rengek Mura.

Disisi lain..

"Woy! Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini Satsuki ?" Tanya pria berkulit hi..kurang terang itu.

"Kau lupa ? Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Tetsu-kun ne!" Keluh Momoi yang masih menarik-narik tangan Aomine.

"Hee ? Dia juga datang ?" Teriak anak-anak Seirin.

"Yo! Lama tak jumpa" sapa seseorang dibalik Momoi dan Aomine.

"Ka..kau ? Imayoshi ?" Tanya Hyuuga kaget.

"Maa, maa, jangan kaget seperti itu"

Dari belakang ada sedikit keributan dan terlihat didepan mereka ada laki-laki berawakan pen..Kurang tinggi dengan surai bewarna merah.

"yo, minna. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ucap si surai merah.

"A-akashi-kun ?" Furihata terkejut dengan datangnya Akashi dan beberapa anggota Rakuzan.

"Furihata, kenapa kau ?" Tanya Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati Furihata.

"Ti-ti-tidak apa apa"

"Ahh, dan sekarang semua sudah berkumpul" teriak Riko.

"Ah, Kantoku, Kuroko dan Kagami bagaimana ?" Tanya Izuki.

"Ah, aku sudah menelponnya agar ketempat ini sesegera mungkin"

"Heeeee ? Kurokocchi bersama Kagamicchi ?" Tanya Kise lebay.

"Kau berisik Kise" teriak Kasamatsu sambil memukul Kise.

"Senpaaaaaai, sakit" rengek Kise.

Dari luar terdengar suara teriakan Kagami dan ocehan nigou. Semuanya bersiap ditempatnya masing-masing. Dari dalam terlihat ada seseorang membuka pintu.

"K-kuroko, baka! Jangan buka pintu itu!" Teriak Kagami.

"Eh ? Kenapa Kagami-kun ?" Tanya Kuroko dengan tampan watadosnya.

"Kuro..." Belum sempat Kise berteriak, Kasamatsu sudah menutup mulutnya dengan 1 potong ayam. Mura yang melihat itu merasa iri.

"Muro-chin, aku juga ingin makan"

"Ja-jangan Mura, nanti..."

Pintu pun terbuka. Kuroko terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Kagami pun sama dia terkejut.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUROKO-KUN/TETSU-KUN/KUROKOCCHI/TETSU/TETSUYA/TECCHAN" teriak semua yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam. Dan tiba-tiba Kuroko mengeluarkan airmatanya (wah OOC).

"Minna-san, arigatou" ucap Kuroko pelan dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Mereka pun memulai pesta ulang tahun Kuroko. Semuanya bersenang senang.

"Ne, Kuroko. Kau tau siapa yang mengusulkan ini ?"

"He ? Kantoku, aku tidak tahu siapa itu"

"Ide ini dari Kagami-kun"

Tiba-tiba muka Kuroko merona, walau hanya sedikit. Kagami pun juga seperti itu.

"Kagami, setelah pesta ini selesai, bersiaplah untuk mati. Karena aku akan merebut nyawamu" Kata Akashi sambil menunjukan gunting kesayangannya.

"Heee ? Kenapa ? Aku tak mau mati" teriak Kagami.

Semua tertawa dan merasa bahagia dengan acara ini.

* * *

ahh~~ ini fanfict buat ultah Kuroko-kun, sebenarnya ini bukan satuan ff. hanya saja aku buatnya ditiap ultahnya para chara aja hehe~~

Otanjoubi omedetou Kuroko Tetsuya~~

ahh, enjoy read minna, jangan lupa di review hihi ^^


End file.
